kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J01/#E01 - #J13/#E29 - #J30/#E28 - #J33/#E34 - #J41/#E38 - #J46/#E53 - #J48/#E43 - #J95/#E97 - #J100/#E100 - #J101/- |type = Elemental |hat = A fiery gold tiara with a green gem in the middle (appears as a headband in the anime). Has red skin in Kirby Super Star/Ultra. |elements = Fire |powers = Lights fuses. Vaporizes clouds and melts snow. |icon = |enemies = Acchi, Burnin' Leo, Hot Head, Prank, Heat Phanphan Flamer ( ) |mini-bosses = Fire Lion ( ) Fire Sphere Doomer |bosses = Mr. Bright's stars ( ) Mr. Dooter's flaming skulls (EX form only) |helper = Burnin' Leo, Heat Phanphan (Kirby GCN) }} General Information '''Fire' is one of Kirby's basic Copy Abilities. It was one of the first, debuting in Kirby's Adventure alongside other iconic abilities like Beam and Ice. The ability is most often confused with Burning. Not only do they revolve around the same element, but Burning's main function, a charge forward whilst covered in flames, is oftentimes an attack used by the Fire ability itself. Also adding to the confusion is the fact that when Rick acquired the Burning ability in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, he would blow out fire just like the Fire ability. The attacks obtained when mixing abilities with it in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (in which it has the same properties as Burning) were based more on Fire as well. His primary attack of Fire is spewing fire, setting any nearby enemy ablaze. But in more current games Kirby has also mastered other techniques, such as covering himself in fire as means to severely damage enemies. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby has obtained Fire in many episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the the most common ability used in the anime , with nine appearances in total. The attack that Kirby uses depends on what he swallowed to get the ability. For example, torches give him his standard Fire breathing attack, while inhaling fireworks allows him to spit fireworks back, like the Fireworks Combo Ability from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In the transformation sequence,the green gem forms in the crown and catches fire. Fire Kirby also makes an appearance in the 3-D short "Take it Down! The Crustacean Demon Beast Ebizou". It is also notable for being the first seen in the anime as well. Transformation Sequence Super Smash Bros. Series Fire Kirby appears in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the collectable trophies. Inhaling Bowser will allow Kirby to blow fire, and his Bowser hat is reminiscent of the Fire Ability hats posture when breathing the fire is the same. The same thing happens when he inhales Charizard. Flavor texts Artwork Image:Fire.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Fire.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Fire.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Fire.JPEG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Firerex.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride''. Red Kirby on Rex Wheelie Image:Normal_firekirby.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Fire.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:Firekirby.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Fire_warpstar.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Fire.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery Image:Trophy233.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Fire kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Fire Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' File:Fire_Kirby_Anime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv fire.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Fire Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Fireicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Fire_Top_Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Fire_Icon.GIF|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Firess.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:FireiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Feuer-Fähigkeit ja:ファイア Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror